


Unwanted

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Child Abandonment, Drunk Sex, M/M, unwanted baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Oli and Kellin get drunk, and end up having sex. Both are in relationships, and just want to forget about that night. Two months later something happens that changes their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

**_I cannot spend another night in this home_ **   
**_I close my eyes and take a breath real slow_ **   
**_The consequence is if I leave I'm alone_ **   
**_But what's the difference when you beg for love?_ **

**_-Hell Above (Pierce The Veil)_ **

_Kellin POV_

_What have I done?_   
I just found out I am pregnant with Oli's baby. Fuck. About two months ago Oli and I had way to much to drink and we ended up having sex. We regretted it the next day. Neither of us having feelings for each other. We are both happy with our boyfriends. Vic and Alex were a bit upset at first but once we explained that we were so drunk we didn't even know what we were doing, they forgave us.  
I decided to call Vic  
"Hello"   
"Vic, I've fucked up big time. I need you." I sobbed into the phone.  
"Where are you Kelli ?"   
"I'm outside our house in the car."  
Vic didn't say anything. He just hung up the phone.  
A few minutes later, my door opened and I was getting helped out of the car.  
"Why don't we go up to our room and you tell me what happened." He said to me as he lead me through the front door.  
I just nodded.  
Vic lead me into our room and sat me down on the bed before sitting down next to me.  
"What happened bub?"  
"Remember two months ago when me and Oli got really drunk?"  
"...yeah"  
"Yeah well, I'm 8 weeks pregnant. I've seriously fucked up" I sobbed.  
Vic pulled me onto his lap and stroke my hair.  
" shhhh. Don't cry baby. We will figure something out. We need to tell Oli though."  
" I can't. He is so happy with Alex. Can't you just raise the baby as your own boo?" I asked sobbing.  
"Id love to but first we need to tell Oli. If he wants nothing to do with you and the baby, then I will raise it as my own. I love you baby. This doesn't change it."  
"Thank you too Vic. You are the best. You have been great through all of this."  
Vic kissed me, then called Oli and told him to come up stairs. I just curled further into Vic's chest and cried. Vic keep stroking my hair and telling it was going to be okay  
I heard a knock on the door, followed by Vic telling him to come in.  
Oli just stood in the door way. "Vic said you have something to tell me "  
"Yeah..um..remember a couple months ago when we got really drunk?"  
"Kellin, don't bring that back up."  
"Well...um....I'm pregnant."  
"WHAT!?! Oli yelled   
"Yeah I found out today. It yours." I said uneasily.  
"Kellin, I AM HAPPY WITH ALEX. I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU RUIN MY LIFE. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU AND THAT THING." Oli yelled at me before slaming the door.  
I started bawling.  
"Shhh don't cry baby. You'll make me cry." Vic said soundly like he was about to cry.  
"Vic, he doesn't want anything to do with me or his baby." I sobbed  
"Shhh, don't cry Kellin. I raise the baby with you as my own." Vic told me.  
"Y-you will?"   
"Yes baby I will. Now is probably the perfect time to do this."   
He moved me off his lap and went to his dresser and got something out of the top drawer, before coming back and sitting next to me.   
"Kellin, I love you. You mean the world to me. I never want to live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with and  have a family with you, starting with that beautiful baby inside you. Who cares if it isn't biologically mine. I want to raise it as my own with you. Kellin QuinnBostwick, will you marry me?" He asked as he put a small box in my hand. I opened the box and inside was a gold ring with the words " **Your face is the first thing I see,"** engraved inside. "Of course I'll marry you silly." I said as I slid the ring on and kissed him.

 **Seven months later**  
I'm nine months pregnant and Oli still wants nothing to do with with the baby. Vic and I are married and as far as we are concerned the baby is Vic's. He is the one who is going to raise them with me. He is the one who has been there for me through the ups and downs of pregnancy.   
Vic and I don't know the gender. We want it to be a surprise. We have picked names out.  
"How are my babies this morning?" Vic asked rubbing and kissing my stomach .  
"A bit hungry."   
"Ok, I'll make my babies some breakfast." Vic said as he helped me up.  
"I love you and all, but you make everything harder for daddy." I said to my stomach after I struggled to sit down at the table.  
Vic put a plate of fruit in front of me.  
"I'd cook you breakfast, but I think the other guys like their kitchen not on fire." Vic joked as he sat down next to me.  
"Its fine babe."  
After we finished breakfast Vic and I had a shower. As I walked into our bedroom I felt sharp pains in my stomach.  
Vic saw me clutching my large stomach.  
"Are you in labour?" He asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Ok, let's get you dressed, then we will go."  
As we walked out of our room Vic yelled out for the other three.Alex and Tony came running, Oli just lagged behind them.  
Tony knew straight away what was wrong  
"Labor?"   
"Yeah. I'm going to take Kelli to the hospital."  
"I'll come with." Tony said  
"I'd love to come, but I think I'll stay and talk to Oli, Alex said.  
"I'll drive. You stay in the back with Kellin," Tony said as soon as we got to the car.

 **4 hours late** r  
"Come on babe, you can do it.One more push."Vic said to me squeezing my hand.  
"Arrrrrgh."   
"You did it babe." Louis said as he pushed my sweaty curls off my face.  
"its a girl" the nurse said as she handed our daughter to me.  
"Awwww look our little girl she is so cute." I said to Vic   
"Awwwwww Kell, she has your eyes."  
"Yeah, but she has Oli's nose" I said sadly  
"Forget about him. If he doesn't want anything to do with her, then he is missing out. She is our daughter." Vic said kissing me  
"She is still my daughter Vic."   
"Oli, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me and this thing" I spat at him   
"I was acting stupid."  
"Vic, take OUR daughter." I said handing her to Vic.  
"Oli, you barely fucking spoke to me for seven months. You didn't want anything to do with us. If i remember correct you said 'I am happy with Alex. I'm not going to let you ruin my life.'You turned your back on your unborn kid. You are going to have to earn the right to call her yours. DNA means your a father. Doesn't mean your a dad."   
"KELLIN, SHE IS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER TOO. I HAVE AS MUCH RIGHT TO CALL HER MINE AS YOU DO. VIC IS NOT HER FUCKING FATHER. I AM."  
Tony got up and put a hand on Oli's chest  
"Oli, just leave. Now!!" Tony looked pissed.He hasn't been happy with Oli for the last seven months.  
"Oli , I don't want you to have anything to do with her. How do I know your not going to walk out on her when it gets to tough? Because that's what you did. You didnt even try. And your right Vic isn't her father. He is her dad." I explained to him  
"Oli, he wasn't going to forgive you that easily. You have acted like a complete jerk. I can't believe you seriously thought she would ruin your life. I would have stayed with you and helped you with her, not now. Oli we are through. " Tony spat at Liam, before coming over to see my daughter.   
"Fuck you all then." Oli yelled as he stormed out.  
"She is so cute. She looks just like you. Apart from the nose."   
What's her name?" Alex asked as we handed her to him.  
"Thalia Oliva Fuentes"  
"Oliva is for Oli isn't it?" Tony said frowning  
We didn't say anything.Alex and Tony knew though.

 **Eight years later**  
"Mummy, when will daddy be home?" Thalia was jumping up and down in her seat. Vic had gone into town to pick up a surprise for Thalia. We are getting her a puppy but she doesn't know. All she knows is that Vic is bringing a surprise home.  
We heard a car pull up.  
"Daddy's home." Thalia screamed before running to the door. I laughed and hobbled behind her. I'm pregnant again. This will be mine and Vic's second child if you count Thalia. She knows that Vic isn't her father, but he is her dad as she always says. Vic is the one who loves and cares for her. I went outside to see my husband, but instead saw Oli.   
"Thalia baby go back inside." I told her.   
"Okay mummy." She skipped back inside.  
"What are you fucking doing here?" I spat at Oli. I have barely spoken to him since Thalia was born.  
"I came to see my daughter."  
"Oli please don't do this.Don't come crashing into her life now. She is happy," I pleaded.  
"Does she know that Vic isn't her real father?"   
"Yes, but she says that Vic is her dad because he is the one that has been there for her and loves her and raised her. She doesn't want to see you."  
"How do you know that?" Oli spat.  
"Because she has told us quite a few times. She has said that she doesn't want to see her 'birth father.' She knows the whole story. She knows everything. She knows that she is the product of a one night stand. She knows that you turned your back on her before she was born and she knows that Vic is her dad and always will be," I smirked at him before opening the door, "by the way you have no legal rights. In the eyes of the law all you did was get me pregnant. In the eyes of the law you aren't her father.If you want parental rights, I will see you in court," I laughed and slammed the door in his face.  
"Who was that mummy?" Thalia asked me when I walked back into the lounge room.  
I sighed and sat down next to her on the lounge,"That was Oli honey."  
"You mean Oli as in my birth father?"  
"Yes baby girl."  
"What did he want?"  
"He wanted to see you sweetie."  
"Well I don't want to see him."   
I laughed at how cute she is, "I told him that. If you don't want to see him baby, you don't have too."  
The front door opened and Louis called out to us."Thalia, Kellin, I'm home."  
Thalia jumped off the lounge and ran to hug Vic, "Daddy!"  
Vic laughed at his daughter and hugged her. I hobbled over to see my husband. "Hey Vic"  
Vic stood up and kissed my cheek."Hey babe, how are my boys?"   
"Well one is very active and has been kicking all day."  
Vic squatted down in front of me and pulled up my shirt. "Can you stop playing football in you mummy?"   
I laughed and shook my head at my husband.   
"Come out to the car babygirl. Your surprise is on the back seat."  
Thalia skipped out to the car and opened the door. Sitting on the back seat was a German Shepherd puppy.    
"You got me a puppy?" She squealed.  
"He is all yours baby girl. Vic laughed. "He was your mums idea."   
She hugged us both. "Thank you mummy, thank you daddy."   
"Pick him up and bring him inside Thalia." I said to her. She grabbed the puppy, and Louis grabbed all the stuff for the puppy.  
We all went inside and sat in the lounge room.  
Thalia sat on the floor with the puppy on her lap. "What's his name?"  
"He doesn't have a name," Vic told her. "What do you want to call him?''  
"Hmmm I want to call him Kellic," she smirked.  
"Why Kellic?" I asked  
"After you and daddy of course," she giggled.  
"Why dont you take Kellic outside while I talk to your dad."   
"Okay mummy." She took the dog outside.  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"Oli came here about five minutes before you got home?"  
"What did he want?"  
"He wanted to see Thalia. I told him that she wanted nothing to do with him and that he has no legal rights. I said if he wants to be apart of her life, that we will see him in court. I'm not going to let him into her life without a fight. I'm not going to let him take her from us."  
"He won't baby, she isn't going anywhere. She is ours and he isn't going to take her from us."


End file.
